Normal
by Ninny-na
Summary: Hayner was a man of routine. Hugging Seifer just happened to be part of that routine. // Seiner. Friendship, romance, depends how you look at it. Oneshot.


**DNO.**

**Warnings; Swearing, probably some OOC, andddd.. yeah.**

**-&-**

Hayner was a man of, routine I guess you could say. He had a system, and God damn if you fucked it up.

Which actually wasn't that difficult, to not fuck it up I mean. Surprising, due to the fact Hayner lived in a house that had three children. (Himself, his brother Demyx, and his sister Rikku.) It was only because they had learned rather quickly to _not _question or get in the way of said method of doing anything that made the household peaceful. They said it was OCD, he said he'd kill them if their blood didn't stain the floor.

A few of things that Hayner did that aroused confusion, was, one, he _always _had to have dinner at 6:30 p.m. No earlier, no later - a therapist said it was only because he craved structure and order. Hayner's room, also, **always **had to be clean and organized. Again, structure and order.

 However, there was one thing that Hayner always did that had the therapist puzzled, and half his family.

Whenever Hayner was angry, he would go pick a fight with Seifer. Now, this is not too surprising, and many people noticed this, and many had a few theories. The favorite was that Hayner was a sadist. Very odd, mainly because Hayner detested pain. Another was that, whenever the dirty blonde was having a bad day, he would go and hug Seifer. No, not 'hit', or 'hurt', _hug. _Every time. In all honesty, the only person that knows as to why Hayner does this, is Seifer himself.

Hayner's friends don't know because Hayner stopped doing this as soon as he reached High School. Mainly in fear of people being suspicious.

Nethertheless, there soon came a day, where even a dusty promise made a freshman near 3 years ago was broken.

**-&-**

_Shit._

That was the only word to come to my mind as I mulled over my day. Only because that was, at best, the only word that could even be close to describing my last 24-hours.

It all started yesterday (I did say 24-hours), when Roxas flipped shit on me for making one harmless remark about his boyfriend. ...Hey! We all know that Axel had the ability to set this entire town on fire, the shorter boy (I take pride in that fact) just decided to turn a blind eye to it.

_The Nile isn't just a river in Eygpt._

So, after the remark was casted out, Roxas snapped at me, declaring that he wasn't going to speak to me for the next 48-hours. Of course, I just laughed that off, not believing him.

Then, when my alarm didn't sound, my father came storming into his room calling me a 'useless piece of shit that should learn to wake up on time' and Demyx left earlier for once in his life did I, Hayner Chase, realize, that, Roxas probably was going to stick to his threat. Hey, the morning had already gone to Hell.

_"Hey Roxas!"_

_"......"_

_"Ohhh~ The silent treatment! Have fun Hayner~!"_

Bitch move Olette, no, that was not uncalled for! Wanna know why? Cause she left me! In my time of need! I had one crappy morning (dogs hate me.) and I wanted to rant it out and get a "It's alright Hay," God damnit! But nooo. So I was stuck sulking to my first class where, lo and behold, a pop quiz was written neatly on the board.

_Day: 16_

_Hayner: 0_

Then a text message made my phone sing.

It was Demyx.

Not only did I lose my phone, but my calculator as well.

'**Hey Hay! Lost my calc, borrowed yours. You don't mind right ;D'**

He is damn lucky that Mr. Lauret stole my cell, or he'd have it stuck up his ass.

_Day: 18_

_Hayner: 0_

Now, following that incident, it was only normal that the pop quiz be on all the shit that _needed _calculator, that the teacher had no more, and that said quiz was on everything I forgot to study last night. (My book shelf was getting to be too disorganized.)

It was only normal.

**-&-**

By lunch, the score had tripled tenfold. Who knew so much could go wrong in art class? Well, me now. (The score was now 42 to zip for 'Day' in case you wanted to know.)

So, to me at least, it was completely normal for me to be fuming as I stomped towards Seifer. (It was my friends' fault, they weren't listening to me. Didn't let me rant. Bastards.) Numerous people stalking the halls thought they noticed my look, and were positive of my destination. Seifer.

At least they got that part right.

If Olette had managed to convince Roxas to talk to me - they were part of the crowd following me - maybe this wouldn't have to happen. But, God damn, Roxas is one stubborn son of a bitch.

I finally reached my target, Seifer Almasy, who was currently standing in the middle of the hallway. A well practiced sneer was decorating his features while his eyes gave away the fact he was trying to figure out what the fuck I was doing. Of course he had heard about me storming towards him, news travels fast in good old T.T.S.S. That was one thing that was nipping me, what would they say after this? I stumbled a little.

"Hey Hay-Hay! Don't fall now, don't wanna make it easy for Seifer, yeah?"

And that was it.

My feet were nearly _gliding _as I stepped towards Seifer.

I'm pretty sure, no, I'm **positive **everyone was expecting me to hit him. To at least _attempt _to hurt him. But oh no, that was not the plan. Instead, my arms twisted themselves around his torso, and my face buried itself in his chest as I began to breathe.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out._

I was hugging Seifer. Seifer _fucking _Almasy. I'm amazed no one fainted.

It took a full 15 seconds for him to totally understand/remember what was going on, but when he the fact I was basically **clinging **to him finally registered, two arms capable of knocking someone out in 2 seconds flat were promptly embracing me. His forehead rested on my shoulder and low chuckled escaped him, "Bad day?"

I let out a rather content sigh.

"Don't you know it."

_Day: 42_

_Hayner: 1_

**-&-**

_"Why do you always hug _me _when you're having a crappy day?" Seifer asked the smaller boy suddenly, after a few minutes of them hugging. _

_"Cause.." Hayner started, shifting his position a little so he could look up at the taller boy, "I figure, that if someone like you, who wouldn't hesitate to kick my butt anytime, would hug me, then things can't be that bad."_

_"O-Oh," was the blushed, and stammered reply as the flustered child (He was still a child in many eyes, only being ten.) continued to hold on._

_"Besides," came the brown-eyed boy's voice again, "my day always seems to get better after hugging you."_

**-&-**

**From: Only Hayner was allowed to hug Seifer.**

**Curse you plot bunny.**

**Fun facts about this story~ It was written in an hour, durning that time I should have been studying for a midterm math exam, it was then edited for another hour, -watching talk to Brittany, so, thats why it took so long. :3- and was all written while listening to the song Body Language.**

**I am ashamed of nothing. :D**

**-snicker- This little thing came to me while writing this ~(lets pretends thats an arrow)**

**"Come on Roxas! Hayner is going to get his ass kicked if you don't step in and talk to him!" -Olette-**

**"No. He deserves whatever he gets, even if he gets his ass kicked." -Roxas-**

**"Err.. Guys, I don't think there's going to be any ass kicking today.." -Axel who is the only one paying attention to Hay&Seif-**

**"Whuu... OMGWTFBBQ!???11?!" -Roxas-**

**:)**

**R&R.**

**I reply to every review, and if you fav this story, but don't review I will believe it is because you don't wish to talk to me and will be very offended. :)**

**btw. Last part in italics in a flashback. This happened a long time ago when they were children~**


End file.
